Not Even 'Till Death Do Us Part
by midnightlunaxxx
Summary: A series of smutty one-shots dedicated to the canon ship between Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. The plots are inspired by scenes in the show as well as my own romantic/sensual ideas. There is some fluff and some drama sprinkled in, but my writings for this fanfiction are soley for the smut.
1. Eternity

"Mamo, please," Usagi begged, tears clouding her vision as she pounded on the apartment door. Everything was unraveling before her. She couldn't lose Mamoru, no, not him. She wanted to be with him more than anything.

"Leave, Usagi! I can't be with you anymore. I don't love you!" The raven haired male from the other side of the door called out, clenching his fists. Usagi could sense the hesitance in his voice, but his words still stung although she knew his emotions like the back of her hand.

"You know that's not true, Mamo, please let me in. I can't lose you," Usagi choked up, tears clouding her vision as they streamed down her cheeks, "I just want to be with you more than anything. So what if I die on our wedding day? That isn't now and I'd rather die being with you than still be alive without you," she cried out before sliding down Mamoru's apartment door, desperately wishing she could just cling to his warm body rather than the coldness of the front door.

It was silent for a moment from the other side of wall. Usagi only cried harder, expecting that Mamoru wouldn't open the door. She couldn't believe it herself. How could this be possible? She knew in her heart he must love her and that they were destined to be together, but he was rejecting her to prevent her future death... but to Usagi, she didn't care. What mattered more to her was to be with Mamoru, to only be his, to wrap her arms around him and plant loving kisses along his jawline until her last breath.

Slowly, the door unlocked and Usagi was gone. Mamoru stepped out and quickly became concerned once he realized she left. As Usagi approached the exit after leaving the elevator that took her down from Mamoru's floor to the main entrance, she felt herself freeze up when someone grabbed her wrist.

"Usako, don't leave," Mamoru sternly spoke, his eyes searching for hers until they locked. His heart dropped and he swallowed thickly once he noticed how red her eyes were from crying, "I'm sorry. I just... I just didn't want you to get hurt."

Usagi was quiet for a moment, but next thing she knew, she was being pulled into the taller man's embrace. It was then that she felt her entire body melt into his arms. She felt her heart start to pound being so close as his scent teased her senses. A rush of butterflies soared through her body and nothing made her feel more tingly and warm inside than when she was in Mamoru's embrace.

He then slowly pulled away, tracing her jawline with his finger as their gazes softened while they stared back at each other longingly. Usagi glanced at his soft lips before pulling him closer to her height and kissing him deeply. Mamoru immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. There was nowhere else that Usagi wanted to be. His touch only took her back to when she was a princess and she snuck him, her prince and knight, into her room to play around.

"Usako," Mamoru whispered against her lips, running his hand along her hip and staring down at her with such love in his eyes. Serenity only stared back with the same intensity, feeling her cheeks burn under his stare.

It was then that she broke their closeness to hold his hand, her lips curling into a smile as she lead him back to the elevator to return to his apartment. Mamoru allowed her to lead him as he followed, his own cheeks turning a light shade of pink as he realized she was taking him back to his place.

When the elevator door opened, both Usagi and Mamoru walked inside, hand in hand. Although the romantic tension was high and Usagi's mind was racing with the thought of him pressing her against the walls of the confined space of the elevator and sweetly kissing her, she instead smiled up at him. He returned her the same smile as the elevator traveled up a few stories until they finally hit his floor.

She excitedly stepped out, then turned around to look up at Mamoru, a lustful gleam in her eye. He stepped towards her and she teasingly stepped back until her back pressed against the wall and his body was against hers. Their lips met once again, eyes fluttering closed. The passion was running deep and Usagi could already feel a faint pulse down south, indicating her arousal. He had barely touched her and her body was already craving him, so she pulled away and breathlessly said, "Carry me to your room, Mamo."

At her words, Mamoru swept her off her feet and carried her down the hall. Soon after he opened the door and shut it behind the both of them, he lead her straight to his bedroom and threw her onto the bed, her body gently hitting the mattress.

Mamoru immediately climbed on top of her, their gaze meeting until he kissed her passionately. She felt his hands begin to roam her body and she couldn't help but unbutton the buttons of his shirt while he did so.

"Usako," he spoke into the crevice of her neck, his hot breath causing her legs to tingle as he continued creating a pattern of kisses upon the sensitive flesh. His hands moved from her soft thighs and eventually to her waist. Nothing felt more right then the way he felt her up and she only wanted more of him as each minute passed.

"Mamo," she spoke back, her body reacting underneath his finger tips. A soft gasp left her lips and she arched her back as he gently cupped one of her breasts, running his thumb across the sensitive buds that pressed against the fabric of her shirt. It was then that his hands traveled up her shirt to expose her white lace bra. Mamoru just couldn't help himself at the sight, he simply craved more of her. He caressed her bare breasts with his hands once they made their way underneath the underwire of her bra, causing the undergarment to be pushed up along with her shirt. Without a second thought, he moved himself downwards to take one of the sensitive nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue across it as a soft moan left her lips

He placed a trail of hickies from her breasts, down her stomach, before he was met with the waist band of her skirt. His midnight blue eyes studied Usagi's own sky blue ones, "Usako, are you okay with this?"

The blonde quickly nodded, biting her bottom lip. Her expression was full of desperation and lust. She couldn't wait to feel what Mamoru was going to do to her.

Mamoru slid her skirt down her legs and threw them off. Usagi also tossed her shirt and bra completely off while he did so, leaving her in only cotton white panties with a small pink bow. She smiled nervously, anxious that she was only one piece of clothing away from being completely naked in front of someone she was in love with. As if he could read her worries, his eyes met hers, "You're absolutely breath taking..."

Usagi's cheeks burned brighter than ever at his words, as well as the sight of his handsome face in between her legs. She then felt Mamoru slide her panties down from the waist band, passed her ankles until she was completely naked. She covered her face in embarrassment at this particular part, afraid of what Mamoru might've been thinking in that moment at the sight of her in all her glory.

Before she could take a peak to check on Mamoru, her mouth was left agape as she felt something warm and wet explore her sweet spot. It was something she never quite felt before, not since her past life at least.

Mamoru gripped her thighs as she slightly squirmed underneath the incredible warm and moist sensation. He felt his almost fully hard erection press against his jeans, but although it was almost painful, what really turned him on the first place was making Usagi feel good.

"O-Oh, Mamo," she moaned out, slightly grinding her hips against the slight sucking and flicking. This wasn't enough, she wanted way more, and most importantly, she wanted Mamoru to feel good too, "T-That feels so good, but I-"

This time, a louder and more drawn out moan cut her words off as Mamoru teased her clit with his tongue and slid a finger inside of her. She was incredibly wet as well as tight, indicating how badly Mamoru had her aroused. It almost gave him a loss of control knowing how turned on she was for him.

"I- I want to see you feel good too," she finally spoke, propping herself up on her arms so that she gaze down at Mamoru who moved to sit up. Mamoru almost felt speechless, but he wasn't complaining. How could he argue? He wanted to make her feel good, but he was also curious about what her next move would be.

"Could you lay back?" Usagi finally spoke up, sitting up. Mamoru was surprised, a faint redness dusting his cheeks as he complied quietly, switching spots with her so that he was laying back. Usagi moved in between his legs, her eyes immediately transfixed on the bulge that pressed tightly against his jeans. Mamoru couldn't tear his eyes away from what he was about to witness.

Usagi unbuckled his belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, much to Mamoru's relief. Her eyes dazzled at the sight of his arousal and she could've sworn nothing made her feel more turned on than how hard he was for her. That only spiked her confidence and a quiet gasp left Mamoru's lips as she pulled him out of his boxers.

Usagi couldn't help but be mesmerized at the sight before wrapping her mouth around the tip, her hand grasping around the rest of his shaft as her eyes fluttered shut. Mamoru couldn't help but slightly thrust his hips upwards in response, the other wordly feeling leaving him already wanting more, but he wanted to start off gentle with her.

Once she started moving her head, Mamoru couldn't help but reach down and rake his fingers through her hair as she took more of his length into her warm mouth. It was hard to resist the slight thrusts he made, but although Usagi winced ever so slightly when he shifted his hips upwards, she didn't complain since it turned her on so much.

"U-Usako," Mamoru stammered, the sight of Usagi bobbing her head up and down leaving him in shambles. He knew if he didn't take over soon, he wouldn't be able to make Usagi feel good and that's what he wanted more than anything.

Before things could escalate, Mamoru gently pulled himself out of her mouth, causing her to look up at him in slight confusion until he suddenly took control and she was flipped onto her back again. As he leaned in to kiss her after crawling over her, she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him in closer to her. Their kiss escalated into a hot and heavy make-out session which lead to her wrists being pinned to the bed on either side of her. He placed warm smooches on her jawline and collar bone as she shuttered. Mamoru then intertwined their fingers with one hand, his free hand gripping her hip as he slowly slid his tip inside of her.

Usagi couldn't help but yelp, wincing slightly at the new sensation, but luckily, since she was considerably aroused, she was adjusting quickly as he pushed more of himself inside of her. Although she had made love to him already in her past life, it wasn't quite the case now since they hadn't made love in this dimension. It almost slipped Usagi's mind considering how natural in felt from all of their memories.

Mamoru felt his knees weaken at how tight, wet, and warm she was. About half way inside of her, he placed a comforting kiss on her soft lips while her eyebrows furrowed from the tension below. He stayed still for a moment, gazing down lovingly at Usagi as he moved her blonde bangs away from blocking her view. She opened her eyes slightly to look up at Mamoru, but then snapped them back closed and arched her back with a surprised moan once she felt him start to move in and out of her gently. His movements were nice and slow, but deep. She felt a warm tingling feeling start to grow down south.

After a minute or two of gentle thrusts, Mamoru noticed Usagi's body language calm down. Rather than having a tense expression, slightly wincing, and hiding her face in the pillow, her shoulders were relaxed, she was breathing harder, and her mouth was slightly agape as louder moans left her lips each time he filled her up again.

Mamoru took this opportunity to dig his face in the crevice of her neck while he changed angles so that he could fuck her harder. He quickened his pace as well and Usagi responded by digging her nails in his shoulders and tightening her legs around him. Her soft cries of pleasure started to fill up the room much to Mamoru's content.

"Usako," he moaned quietly, his hot breath against the lobe of her ear. She squeezed his hand tighter, the sensation that was starting to pool in her stomach growing more intense by the second. She could feel Mamoru brushing against a certain sensitive spot and it started to push her over the edge.

"Y-Yes, Mamo, you feel so good inside of me," Usagi shakily moaned out, leaning her head back against the pillow. Upon her words, Mamoru couldn't hold back anymore. It was just too much. Suddenly, the pace changed to something Usagi hadn't seen coming. He started to pound deeply into her at a fast rate, the bed shifting underneath them with his movements.

Usagi began to unravel quickly at this new found tempo. At the this point, she could care less about who heard her. She started to breathe shakily, tears pricking the corners of her eyes from the intensity, "O-Oh, God, yes!"

"Oh, fuck, Usako," Mamoru grunted against Usagi's neck. The way his subtle moans tingled against her skin, the way he expressed how good he felt, the way he fucked her so deep. It was too much and Usagi cried out shakily, clenching down onto Mamoru's length as warm liquid quickly squirted out of her and onto the bed sheets. Mamoru's hips twitched at the sensation, a slight growl leaving his lips from how incredible she felt squeezing down on his hard length. He wanted to cum right then and there, but he wasn't done with her yet. No, he didn't want it to be over, so he quickly pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach, raising her hips into the air and placing his hands on either side of her as he slipped inside from behind.

Usagi's right cheek pressed against the mattress, her hands grasping at the fabric of the satin sheets as she felt Mamoru begin to enter into her from a different angle. What she felt was difficult to put into words, but her already shaking legs only started to tremble more as he fucked her harder.

"Mamo!" Usagi shakily cried out, her vision focusing in on the mirror just a few feet away from the bed. She realized that where she was, she could see herself getting slammed back into repeatedly from the reflection, which only intensified everything she felt. The way Mamoru's expression tensed up, the way his muscles flexed, the way sweat droplets traveled down his skin, the way he moved his hips as he made love to her.

"Usako, I- I think I'm gonna cum," Mamoru said breathlessly, gripping onto the soft flesh of her hips. The force and pace of his thrusts reached it's peak and Usagi felt like she was in pleasurable haze clouded by stars.

"I- I want you t- to cum inside me!" Usagi cried out, her eyes struggling to focus on Mamoru's figure through the mirror. She studied his features in ecstasy, intense waves running through her body as she watched Mamoru's expression tense up in pleasure. That quickly caused her to start hitting her limits.

Within several seconds, Mamoru shakily called out Usagi's name, his hold on her hips practically turning his knuckles white. As soon as she felt his length pulsate inside of her, she orgasmed for a second time, her moans filling up the room her as their bodies rode their highs in sync.

A few moments later, she felt Mamoru pull out and lay beside her. She tried to catch her breath, the after glow causing her eyes to drift closed while her chest rose and fell quickly. They basked in the after glow side by side, Mamoru looking towards the smaller girl beside him and silently admiring her features. She then felt a familiar pair of lips press against hers gently, so she then took this opportunity to whisper three special words, "I love you..."

Mamoru felt time slow when he finally heard her speak. He noticed her eyes flutter open to meet his gaze. She seemed sleepy, but it was evident how much she emphasized the importance of what she said. She wanted Mamoru to know how much she really meant it.

"I love you too," he said, pulling her into another kiss which she happily returned. After a couple of minutes of laying together quietly, Usagi wondered if Mamoru could hear how loud her heart was pounding considering they were now in a room full of comfortable silence. That was her last thought before she drifted away to sleep while Mamoru slowly ran his finger through her golden strands of hair, the sun that was hitting her skin from the window seal fading away as the sky set.


	2. Destiny

"Mamo, what did they do to you?" Sailor Moon asked, voice shaky as she felt tears cloud her vision. There was no longer a Tuxedo Mask. There was no longer a Mamoru Chiba. Yes, this was physically him, but his soul was warped with dark energy. Fear struck Usagi's heart. How was she supposed to turn him back to normal?

"Don't call me that," the taller man warned, his midnight blue eyes which lost their glimmer narrowing in her direction. His expression was full of hatred. They did something to change her Mamoru. "I am Endymion, and today will be your last," said the man as he reached for the handle of his sword. He was dressed in the uniform he wore as a knight, just like during the time they were in love many years ago.

"W-Wait," Usagi said, holding her hands up defensively as he slid his sword out of its sheath. The shiny metal reflected back at her and she gulped, her gaze quickly moving back up towards her brain-washed lover. His heart was possessed by darkness and she had to act quickly in attempt to help turn it around.

"What?" he asked harshly, eyebrows furrowing as the sword was pulled out completely from its sheath. It was then that Usagi bravely took a step towards him, clutching her clasped hands to her chest in desperation. "Please don't do this, Mamo, I know deep down you're in there."

"What did I say about calling me that?! My name is Endymion!" said the knight, shoving the smaller girl away from him who then fell onto her bottom with a sharp gasp. She looked up at the raven-hared male from the ground with a glint of fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, E-Endymion," replied the leader of the Sailor Gaurdians as she watched the taller man approach her. Although she was trembling, she didn't back up against the wall to further herself from him. She might have been afraid, but she was more concerned with saving the love of her life. There had to be some way, some how to bring Mamoru's true light back, and she was not giving up without a fight.

"Whoever this Mamoru is, he's gone. I'm Endymion, and only Endymion, and my mission is to get rid of you," he replied, pulling the smaller girl up by the collar of her uniform until she was barely dangling off the ground. She winced, grasping desperately at his wrists as he held her up, "You may be Endymion now, but the Endymion then protected me and made a vow to our love," the blonde bravely spoke up, staring down at him with a determined gleam in her eye.

"Even now, that promise isn't over and our love for each other is still so strong. I know you are still in there. I will never stop looking for you, Mamo-"

Before Sailor Moon could finish her sentence, she was thrown to the ground again, this time further. Her entire body hit the floor, but she used her elbows to slowly prop herself up despite the hard hit.

Endymion approached her again, watching in amusement as the girl struggled to sit up. He could see the strain in her expression, but what bothered him the most was her persistence. Why hasn't she given up yet?

He crossed his arms over his chest while standing in front of her as she slowly rose to her feet, wiping away the dirt from her knees as she struggled to stand. She stared up at him with a glare, her fists clenching in determination. No, this girl certainly hasn't given up despite being tossed like a rag doll.

"What makes you think he'd come back from underneath all this darkness for some weak and pathetic girl like you? A girl who knows nothing. A girl who is always late. A girl who can barely spell her own name." Endymion rhetorically asked in a cold-hearted tone, but Usagi's gaze only hardened. They were practically having a staring contest, neither tearing their gaze away.

"I know he'd come back because he was never able to resist this," Sailor Moon said in reply to his cold words. In all honestly, she didn't know if her idea would work, but it was all that she could do. He rose an eyebrow in confusion at what he thought was an unfinished sentence until a pair of oddly familiar lips pressed deeply against his own. As soon as she kissed him, he felt a rush of memories over come him which caught him off gaurd. It was a short burst of imagery, but he saw the very girl standing in front of him flash through his mind during that short moment.

Usagi felt a sense of hope wash over her once she realized that Endymion was at a loss of words and hesitating shortly after she kissed him. This was a good sign, it was his weakness. This is exactly what she wanted. The more she attempted to seduce him, the more he would hopefully remember.

Usagi knew that if she didn't act fast, he'd be able to try to attack her, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply again, pressing her body desperately against his. Nostalgia washed over him again and a memory in which he was kissing the same girl before him flashed through his mind, but instead of the white, red, and blue uniform she was wearing now, she wore a long white gown and they were on the balcony of what seemed to be a castle.

Endymion couldn't think about using his sword and ending Sailor Moon's life at this point. Instead, he started to wonder about his past and who he was. What is he doing now? Why was he ordered to kill this girl in the first place, the one who wouldn't stop flashing in his mind when he reminisced?

"Stop attempting to trick me, I won't fall for your lies!" Endymion snapped, grabbing her by the wrists and pinning her to the wall. Their noses were only an inch or two apart. She swallowed thickly, staring back at his piercing gaze. Although he was angry, she knew that what she was doing was starting to work.

"I'm not trying to trick you. I don't even have the power to do that," she trailed off, her gaze elevator sweeping over his figure, "It's just me... wanting you."

Endymion was at a loss for words. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't figure out what to say. He had so many new, yet familiar feelings gushing through him. She had to be putting some sort of spell on him.

"What are you using to create these illusions inside of my head? I'm getting really sick of it," Endymion asked, his voice deepening to emphasize the firmness of his words. He couldn't help but glance down at her lips for a small second before meeting her gaze again.

"There aren't any tricks, I promise. What you're feeling is all my love for you. We are bound by the string of fate," Usagi replied, a soft gasp leaving her lips as she felt Endymion tighten his grip on her wrists. He felt frustrated that this girl had so much influence over his feelings. He couldn't tell if she was lying about it being a trick or not, but what he did know was that her touch, her gaze, and her voice were bringing up intense waves of unfamiliar, yet familiar feelings all throughout his body. Urges were resurfacing from the past. The goal of his mission was slipping out of reach the more she stared at him longingly. He felt himself strongly drawn to her, as if suddenly wanting to kiss her was more important than the mission he was given.

It was then that Endymion leaned in for their third kiss of the evening, but this one was the most powerful. She could feel all of the passion, frustrations, desperation, and lust that they shared unravel as he kissed her deeply. Their bodies were close and Usagi wasn't sure what was coming next, but she felt a rush of adrenaline soar through her veins.

A surprised and soft moan echoed throughout the room once she felt Endymion attack her neck with rough kisses and nips. He suckled at her skin, leaving dark marks. She shuttered underneath his touch. Mamoru wasn't this rough with her when he was in a normal state of mind. In fact, he was often gentle with their love making since he preferred to be nice and slow with her. The way he expressed his love for her sexually always satisfied her, but this was a good kind of different.

Usagi felt Endymion run his hands along her body and she couldn't help but let out a gasp when he slid a knee between her legs, his finger tips brushing across her soft thigh.

"E-Endymion," she moaned in surprise, her cheeks turning a rosy color as he lewdly felt her up. He explored the curves of her body, running his fingere across her hips and along her smooth waist. He kneaded her breasts and squeezed them, a sharp moan leaving her lips as he tore the top part of her uniform open so that the collar, bow, and brooch were still intact, but her breasts and abdomen were now exposed to him.

Endymion took this opportunity to leave a trail of love bites that became kisses from her collar bone, to her breast, along her tummy, down her navel as he tugged at the waist band of her short skirt. He eagerly pried the article of clothing down her legs and helped her kick it off until she was left in nothing but her red heeled boots, a torn outfit, and accessories. The knight took this opportunity to rip the bottom half of her suit off so that her most sacred parts were revealed.

There were surges of lust running through Endymion's veins. He didn't quite feel in control of himself anymore. Those memories must have started to unravel him. He wanted to learn more about who he was supposed to be, why this girl was able to influence his emotions so strongly. It was impossible for him to avoid his temptation for her at this point. There was something deep within him yearning for her closeness so badly, and he was falling victim to its power. Usagi thought about her faith within their love being able to defeat this dark energy that controlled him. It was hopefully true, after all; Mamoru was starting to unwind from the clutches of darkness thanks to Usagi's pure heart, infinite love for solely him, and brave devotion.

Before Usagi could lose herself in anymore thoughts, she looked down to see Endymion propping her legs up on his shoulders so that she was lifted up off the ground and pressed against the wall. He supported her weight by holding her up by the back of her thighs. A shaky moan escaped once she felt Endymion attack her sweet spot with his warm mouth. Usagi couldn't help but try to buck her hips at his touch in response.

Her gloved hands roamed the wall, eagerly searching for something to clutch onto as Endymion suckled at her most sensitive spot. The more Endymion explored her, the more he regained bits and pieces of his memories. A flash back washed over him. He had been making love to her in this same way, but instead she was laying across the satin sheets of her bed, her white gown scrunched up, lifted passed her waist. She ran her fingers through his raven colored hair as he devoured her, legs trembling, mouth slightly agape.

Although Endymion was starting to put the puzzle pieces together, he was still possessed with dark energy. He might've been more in touch with himself now, but he wasn't even healed yet. No, he needed something more and he was determined to earn it from Usagi.

There was a rough nature to Endymion that Serenity had never felt before as his tongue teased her clit. She couldn't help but gaze towards at Endymion whose eyes were shut. Without an angry expression, Endymion looked so peaceful. It reminded her of Mamoru when he wasn't possessed by dark energy, causing her heart to race.

"T-That feels so good," Usagi moaned, gently biting her lip as she tried to grind against the warm sensation. Nothing felt more incredible than when Mamoru made sweet love to her, but she had a feeling that although this was technically the same thing, Endymion would show her a rough side that she's never felt or experienced before.

Endymion stopped his actions for a moment to stare up at the smaller woman, their gazes meeting. A wave of lust washed over Serenity as Endymion's gaze was fixed on her. In that moment, she couldn't help but blurt out, "P-Please, I just don't think I can take it anymore."

"Please what?" Endymion asked, setting Usagi down so that she was now touching the ground. She pressed her back against the wall, inviting Endymion to come closer, which he instinctively did.

"I want you to fuck me," Usagi blurted out, her entire face heating up. She couldn't believe what she had just said, but the need for him was gnawing at her. Not only that, but she felt that this could truly destroy the dark energy that clouded his mind.

As soon as those six words left her lips, Endymion lifted Usagi against the wall again, but this time, her legs were wrapped around his waist rather than his shoulders. She watched as Endymion unzipped his pants to reveal his hard length, and the pulsing between her legs only grew stronger at the sight of it.

Before another thought could cross Usagi's mind, she felt Endymion suddenly slide his entire length inside of her. The girl underneath him let out a surprised moan, gripping onto his shoulders as he wasted no time to start thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace.

"You're so tight, fuck," Endymion commented breathlessly as he held her up. She could feel him grazing against a sensitive spot as he fucked her against the wall. With each thrust, she felt a knot in her stomach start to tighten as she her rate of breathing quickened. She certainly wasn't gonna last long like this.

Usagi's moans became louder and shakier, his name slipping from her mouth several times as she grew closer to her climax. Mamoru's soft grunts and quiet cussing only stimulated her senses more. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes from the intensity of the experience.

Endymion placed a few loving kisses across her jawline as he pounded into her, Serenity's cries of pleasure echoing against the walls of the room. As soon as he felt Usagi start to tighten around him, he started thrusting inside of her roughly and quickly, something she hadn't experienced with Mamoru before yet.

"Oh, my God, Mamo, j-just like that," was all Usagi could shakily muster out as he moved in and out of her mercilessly. The intensity from the waves of pleasure washing over her sent her crying out his name again and again until an intense orgasm left her in pieces. Although she was starting to tremble, she instinctively tightened her legs around Mamoru's waist, keeping him inside of her while she came.

"-U-Usako, what are you-" before Mamoru could finished his sentence, he felt Usagi clench down onto him as she reached her peak, her ankles locking so that he couldn't pull out. A haze of pleasure clouded his senses as he watched her writhe underneath him, the desperate calls of his name and the tightness clenching down on him sending him into an orgasm of his own. Her name was shakily called out one last time as he came inside of her, the pleasure overwhelming both of their senses.

After they rode out their orgasms, Usagi slowly unhooked her legs from around him and he helped set her down gently. She held on to his arm, leaning some of her body weight against him for support considering both of her legs were quivering during the after glow.

"Mamo," she spoke up as she tried to catch her breath, her gaze searching his expression. As she studied his features, she couldn't help but notice the caring gleam in his eyes had returned. She could tell that Mamoru was no longer possessed by dark energy, considering how different he carried himself. Everything about him was more gentle. His touch, his tone of voice, his expression. Usagi knew it had to truly be him.

"I knew you were still there," Usagi exclaimed with a relieved smile, reaching down to touch his hand. He was slightly taken aback when she pulled him into a tight embrace, but he cracked a smile of his own and hugged her in return.

"It's thanks to you that I'm here in the first place," he replied, pressing their foreheads together. She then reached up to cup his cheek, kissing him sweetly before resting her head against his chest, relaxing while in his arms. She could stay like that forever, she thought... If only she really could.


	3. Serenity

There was a soft knock at the door, causing Mamoru to lift his head. He was currently studying, so notebooks and textbooks were sprawled across the table where he sat. He lifted his head towards the sound, then stood up and walked to the door, taking a peek through the small opening to see two blonde hair buns. He didn't take another second to observe the figure since he knew it must've been Usagi, so he unlocked the door and opened it.

Mamoru blinked a few times at the sight before him, a mix of confusion and attraction hitting him at all once. The woman before him had long golden hair that passed her thighs. It was styled the same as Usagi's. In fact, she had the same ocean colored irises, the same luscious lips, the same lovestruck glimmer in her eyes that Mamoru often melted into. Now that Mamoru thought about it, she had to be Usagi, except... she looked a few years older. She was slightly taller and her figure was curvier, filling in the strapless dress she was wearing quite nicely. The satin material hugged her curves and her legs appeared silky smooth. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks. He couldn't help himself from checking her out. It felt weird because he knew this woman had to be Usagi, but at the same time, she couldn't have been.

"Hi, Mamo," Serenity spoke up, brushing a small curl behind her ear and looking up at him. A smiled appeared on her face as she studied his features. The thought of King Endymion flooded her mind as she quietly studied Mamoru's features, comparing the past version of her lover to her current one. They were the same person of course, but Serenity was in love with Endymion so much that seeing the Mamoru that she fell in love with when she was still figuring herself out as a Sailor Guardian touched a special place in her heart.

As Usagi waved her hand hello when she greeted him, Mamoru couldn't help but notice a sparkle catch his attention. Without thinking, he grasped her hand to observe the diamond on her ring finger. It glimmered back brightly at him and in that moment, Mamoru knew that would definitely be the kind of ring that he would pick out for the love of his life. It looked expensive and elegant, so the person who must've gotten it for Usagi had to have thought the world of her.

A soft giggle left her lips, "You like what you see? I'm not surprised, you're the one who picked it out after all," she said, looking down at the diamond herself. They made eye contact for a second, a small rush of hormones hitting both of them for those few seconds before Mamoru decided to open the door and step back, inviting her to come in.

Usagi happily stepped inside, her eyes wandering across the familiar apartment. It'd been so long since she last stepped foot in this place. Her eyes wandered across the wall paint, decorations, and furniture she once knew so well. It was then that she noticed a vase of red roses.

"I'll go make us some tea," Mamoru said, shutting the door behind her before helping her slip off her coat and placing it on the coat rack. She blushed when she felt his finger tips slightly graze across her arm when he helped her before he disappeared into the kitchen. He still gave her so many butterflies just from his touch alone, even though they were already married in during her present life, which was this Mamoru's future.

After kicking off her high heels by the side of the door, Usagi approached the vase of flowers, taking one of the roses by the stem to take in the aroma of the petals before placing it back. As she walked further into Mamoru's apartment, she noticed a dark green textbook on top the table that he was studying at. She couldn't help but step towards the familiar object, sitting down on the couch so that she could run her finger tips along the texture of the labeling which was titled "Genetic Engineering." She remembered the first time she ever spotted this book at his place and it only reminded her of how successful he was now thanks to all of this studying.

Mamoru returned with two cups of tea for the both of them. He placed the tray down, sitting beside Usagi and quickly gathering his paperwork together so that it wasn't sprawled across the table. He placed it aside so that the tea was away from the textbooks and sheets of paper.

"If I could do this over and over again, I would," Usagi spoke up, a smile forming on her lips as she stared down at the hot tea.

"Do what?" Mamoru asked. He had a feeling he knew what she was going to say based on the situation, but he wasn't sure considering it was a strange occurrence.

"I would come back to the past to see the love of my life during the time that I was still learning about who I was and growing as a person. This very apartment has so many memories between you and I," she said, sighing in content as she reminisced.

"Are you... Neo-Queen Serenity?" asked Mamoru, hoping that he was correct. This had to be her, there was no doubt about it unless this was all some sort of trick.

She nodded, "Yes, I've come all this to visit my daughter- or should I say- our daughter. I won't be here long, but it's important that I see her before I return soon. I couldn't help but stop here during my travel."

Mamoru felt his cheeks warm up at her words. She came all this way for Chibi-Usa, but although she probably doesn't have many days here, she took time to see him anyways.

Usagi blew softly against the hot tea to help turn it warm before taking a small sip. She felt so content being here, surrounded by all of this nostalgia. She could bask all day in the early memories of falling in love with Mamoru Chiba.

"You've always been so handsome, Mamo, it just makes me melt every time I look over," Serenity spoke aloud, sighing softly while admiring his sharp jawline and alluring features. She had been so used to flirting with King Endymion, that it was simply apart of her nature, "That green blazer and black turtle neck just looks so good on you. I think I've seen you in that outfit the most in my dreams," she said suggestively, her expression revealing a flirtatious gaze and smirk.

"Usako," Mamoru murmured in slight surprise. Usagi has always been very open about how much she adored him, but this was whole another level of revealing how she felt.

"Sorry," she said, moving her gaze to the ground with a small laugh, twirling the liquid in her cup slightly, "I just can't help myself sometimes."

"Don't apologize," Mamoru replied, moving to place his hand on top of hers, grasping it softly. "I never said I didn't like what you were telling me."

Serenity felt her heart pound at his words, so she shifted closer beside him to rest her head on his shoulder. "I've always loved this feeling," she said, closing her eyes as she leaned against him.

Mamoru couldn't help but put an arm around her, the faint scent of what could've been a floral perfume or shampoo teasing his senses. She smelled sweet, just as she always has, and Mamoru loved the way she fit like a puzzle piece in his arms. Being so close to Mamoru made Usagi feel so complete.

"Mamo," she said aloud, turning her head to look up at the version of her husband from the past, "Can I tell you something?"

Mamoru looked back at her and nodded, silently admiring her features that mirrored Usagi's, although her face was slightly more defined and mature. She had on a light layer of make-up that complimented her outfit and Mamoru noticed from the very beginning how much more poise and collected she was with her mannerisms. Of course, she still wasn't perfect with being organized. She was the same Usagi, and her high heels were sprawled across the floor near the door. Despite that, it was still evident to Mamoru that this future version of Usagi was indeed a queen- his future queen.

"I'm glad that I fought to be with you because I would've felt so empty. When I didn't know you were pushing me away because you were protecting me, I felt dead inside and I knew nothing else would help me bury away those feelings other than being with you again," Serenity admitted, twiddling with the ring on her finger. Despite being married to Mamoru in the future, she still felt butterflies when expressing her feelings. That was one of things that helped make her adore her relationship because even after all this time, their was never a dwindling moment when it came to expressing their love for each other.

"I never meant to hurt you, Usako, I just wanted to protect you. I'm glad that it was just the Moonlight Knight testing us because I don't know what I'd do without you either," Mamoru replied, flashing her a reassuring, yet charming smile. In that moment, Serenity felt her heart pound at his smooth words. He was so kind, so caring, so articulate about what he wanted to say next. She lost count of how many times he risked his life to save hers. Without thinking, she reacted to his charm by grabbing him by the collar of his turtle neck and kissing him deeply.

Mamoru was surprised at first, not sure if he should kiss back. He was stunned since he didn't expect this future version of Usagi to kiss him, but then again, who was he kidding? Usagi had always been so open about how deeply she loved Mamoru and it turned out that she'd remain that way, if not more passionate about her love for him. She's risked her own life too to save his, after all.

"I'm so sorry, I just couldn't help myself," Serenity apologized after breaking the kiss and sighing. She shook her head and smiled nervously, looking down, "I lose myself looking into those eyes of yours and feel the need to just reach out and touch you. I guess that's what comes with visiting your husband's apartment from the past," she said with soft laugh.

Mamoru gently lifted her chin so that she'd meet his gaze again. She could feel her cheeks burn under his stare and she was sure he could tell. "So, why don't you then? I never said you couldn't."

Serenity was at a loss of what to say at his suggestive tone, but after a couple of moments, they both slowly but surely leaned in close, the tips of their noses brushing together slightly as they kissed for a second time. She wrapped her arms around his neck, so his arms snuck around her waist as he pulled her in close.

They'd part for a few seconds, then kiss again and again, each time more intense than the other. She gasped quietly when she felt him slide his tongue into her mouth, but that only intensified things as their little smooches escalated into a full-blown make-out session. Usagi ran her hands along Mamoru's chest, her fingertips brushing along curves and crevices of his toned body until she decided to break the kiss, pressing him against the couch cushion and climbing onto his lap.

Once Serenity straddled Mamoru, she picked up where they left off, moaning softly into the kiss as she felt him start to roam her body with his hands. She shivered slightly from his touch and placed her hands on top of his, leading them from the curves of her waist to upon of her breasts. When she felt him slightly squeeze them, she returned the favor by suddenly grinding down against him, catching Mamoru by surprise.

"You're getting hard, Mamo," Serenity whispered teasingly, shifting her hips to grind against him again. She could feel the hardness of his jeans press against her most sensitive spot and it felt so nice to press down.

"U-Usako," Mamoru said quietly, but was cut off short by Serenity who pressed her lips against his deeply, moving her lips to along his jawline and eventually, against the crook of his neck.

"I love you," she whispered, then planted another kiss against the sensitive skin, repeating her words, "I love you..."

"I-," before Mamoru could reply, a sharp gasp left his lips when he felt Usagi latch her mouth onto his soft skin, the sensation of her soft suckling creating what would soon be a red mark that would eventually would turn purple. He was lucky his turtle neck would cover her lovebite.

Once she made her mark, she moved from his lap to onto her knees and in between his legs, causing Mamoru to sit up in surprise as he looked down at her. He watched closely as she started to unbuckle his belt as well as unbutton those lilac jeans of his, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks at her actions. Once she pulled his zipper down, she didn't hesitate to pull his member out of his boxers and wrap her hand around it.

Mamoru's felt his muscles tense up slightly as he felt her firm grip around him. She slid her tongue across the tip, then slowly into her warm mouth. His breath hitched and he gasped quietly, instinctively reaching down to gently put his hand on her head. She must've learned exactly what he liked considering she'd been married to him after all this time.

After a few moments of sucking teasingly at the head, she pulled her mouth away, grasping his length and slowly stroking it from the base to the tip. The sight of Mamoru starting to grow fully hard underneath Serenity's touch caused her arousal to intensify. What made her so turned on in the first place was making Mamoru feel good, she loved the way he reacted.

Serenity looked up towards Mamoru as she stroked him slowly, studying the features of the pleasured expression on his face that was starting to appear. The way his mouth was slightly agape and his eyes were closed, cheeks slightly red. She noticed he was starting to breathe a bit faster.

"Mamo, you have me so wet," Serenity admitted, biting her bottom lip and quickening the pace of her hand. Her heart fluttered when he opened his eyes to look down at her, his lustful gaze meeting hers. The sight of her like that made him want to grab her and throw her onto the couch so that he could fuck her right then and there, but instead, he controlled his sudden urge and watched as she switched things up and slid most of his arousal into her mouth.

The warm sensation caused Mamoru to lean his head back against the couch cushion and let out a moan followed by a cuss word. She started bobbing her head up and down nice and slow, but instead of closing her eyes, she watched the way her lover started to unravel under his touch.

Mamoru ran his fingers through her golden hair, pushing her down slightly onto his length so that she fit it all into her mouth. It surprised him when she didn't resist and did so with ease because the Usagi from his own timeline wasn't nearly as experienced with him sexually, she definitely would've gagged and pulled away. Their relationship was only starting to bloom, while Serenity has made love to Endymion passionately many, many times and knew just what she was doing.

Serenity moved her head faster, all the way from the base of his length to the tip. Mamoru was afraid he'd lose his self control if she kept that up, how on Earth could he have ever known that Neo-Queen Serenity from the future would just show up at his door step only to be sucking him off on his couch. Not that he minded at all, but boy, was he blessed.

He thrusted hips upwards again, the vibrations of her muffled moan causing sensations that caused him to gasp. He couldn't put it into words how good she made him feel. She pulled her mouth away to slid her tongue across the head of his length, teasing the most sensitive spot.

"I-" Mamoru's words were cut off with another shaky moan, the sight of the lewd things she was doing to him taking his breath away. Once she pulled her mouth away suddenly, he felt a rush of disappointment, but it quickly faded away once he realized she rose up to undress. She looked down at him seductively, like he was the only one in the world that mattered at the moment, reaching behind herself to unzip her dress. He watched eagerly, sitting up as she teasingly tugged the dress down her body until it dropped to her ankles. She kicked it off, leaving her in a strapless lace bra and matching lace panties.

She then unlatched her bra, tossing it aside, smirking as she watched Mamoru's gaze transfixed on her figure. She teasingly slid her panties down for him, then kicked them off before stepping towards him.

"Take your shirt off," she ordered, snapping her fingers. Mamoru was surprised at her demanding tone, blinking a few times, but he complied. In fact, the way she spoke to him was a turn on. He slipped his green blazer off and tossed it aside along with his black turtle neck until his toned body was exposed to her.

"Now lay back," she demanded again, pointing to the couch cushions. Mamoru only did as she said and laid down, his eyes not moving from her as she climbed on top of him. He was propped up on his elbows to get a good look at her beauty as she hovered over him, but she used her hand to push him back by his chest so that his he was fully laying back.

"U-Usako," he said softly, looking up at her with those alluring midnight blue irises. She pressed a finger to his lips, her sweet spot only hovering inches away from his hard arousal which was longing desperately for her.

"I want to try something, Mamo. Do you trust me?" she asked, tracing soft circles along his chest. His mind was racing with anticipation and he wasn't sure what she was going to do next, but he nodded in reply anyway. She smirked, "Good, now why don't you close your eyes for me?"

Mamoru stared up at her for a few a more moments before closing his eyes. To be honest, he was kind of anxious, but he knew he could trust Usagi. He listened closely to what sounded like the shifting of clothes before suddenly, he felt his wrists being bound. His eyes fluttered open in surprise and he watched as Serenity secured and tightened the restraints around his wrists using his own black belt.

"Fuck," he gasped out, taken by surprise when she reached down to lead his length all the way inside of her, adjusting to the girth that she was so familiar with. She was already quite aroused, so it felt really good rather than slightly painful when he entered her, especially considering the amount of times she's made passionate love to Endymion since they've been together.

"You like that?" she asked seductively, starting off by riding him at a steady pace. He couldn't help but moan, which was music to Serenity's ears. "Y-Yeah, you feel so good," he replied, feeling a knot start to tighten in his stomach. She felt so warm, tight, and wet and the pleasure was only growing in intensity. He clenched his fists, wishing that he could grab her hips.

Instead, he did his best to thrust upwards each time she buried his length inside of her, a sharp gasp and moan leaving her lips at the sensation. The way he felt stretching her walls left her breathing shakily and she couldn't help but rock her hips even faster. He was sliding in and out of her all of the way each time, causing Serenity's cries of pleasure to increase.

"Mamo!" Serenity moaned aloud, her eyes closing as she tilted her head back. Mamoru watched the way she rolled her hips, the sight leaving him at a loss of words. All he could do was moan and cuss under his breath as he watched her ride him. The angle she rode him at allowed Mamoru to hit her sweet spot each time, so the more he thrusted with her pace, the closer she felt herself drifting away into fireworks of pleasure.

"I- I'm getting close already, Mamo," admitted Serenity, tears pricking her eyes from the pleasure as she slammed herself down onto him at a fast pace, gasping sharply when his thrusts synced with her movements. She couldn't help but reach down to touch herself as he moved in and out of her, her eyes slowly opening to gaze down at him.

With several more thrusts, his length slipped out suddenly as a warm liquid squirted out of her, but she didn't hesitate to slide herself back onto his member and continue riding him at the same pace again. Mamoru was left in awe, the sounds of her moans filling up his living room increasing the ripples of pleasure he was feeling.

"Usako, i-if you keep that up, I'll cum," he moaned, shifting his wrists against the restraints, wishing desperately he could be freed from them so that he could flip her on her side and have his way with her, but she didn't comply. Instead, she rode him as fast as she could muster, his hard arousal sliding quickly in and out of her.

"What if I want you to cum?" she asked breathlessly, his entire length disappearing inside of her each time she came back down. With a few more sharp thrusts upwards, Mamoru felt himself start to lose himself in the waves of pleasure that were starting to overcome him. He felt his senses start to feel overstimulated. Her loud and shaky moans, the sight of how she rode him, the wet tightness he was losing himself in. It was just too much.

"Usako, I'm gonna cum," Mamoru said shakily, wondering if she was going to have him pull out at this point since he couldn't move his hands, but she didn't stop. She only rode him as hard and fast as she could muster, her soft cries sending him into a hazy world of intense bursts of pleasure.

"Fuck," he growled, writhing slightly underneath her as he felt himself quickly approaching his climax. She just felt so tight around him it only took seconds before he was calling out her name as he came inside of her, rolling his hips with hers. Watching his orgasm wash over him sent Serenity into a climax of her own.

"M-Mamo! Yes!" Serenity cried out, her nails digging into his chest as they basked together in their sensual highs. The last few times she met his thrusts, her movements came to a slow end and she slowly pulled him out, her legs quivering as she tried to catch her breath again.

He rested his eyes for a few seconds, his chest rising and falling quickly as he felt a pair of lips on his own. When Serenity broke their kiss, he opened his eyes to meet hers and she flashed him a coy smile. He felt the belt keeping his wrists tied together loosen until it was stripped off and he was free.

"I could do that again," Serenity exclaimed with a flirtatious giggle, brushing one of her long pigtails behind her shoulder. "I knew stopping by would be a great idea."

He blushed at her comment, looking up at her raising an eyebrow as he rubbed at the slight marks on his wrists, "Are you suggesting you know we'd end up doing this?"

"Well," she looked away shyly, "It's not that I knew, I actually came by to see you. I wasn't planning on making love to you, but I knew it possible. I mean, hey, how could I pass up on the offer?" she asked, turning her head back in his direction.

Mamoru laughed softly at her compliment, "It's okay, I understand. I don't mind at all, in fact, how could I complain? You gave me possibly one of the best nights ever," he replied, his tone of voice turning from playful to soft. Serenity felt her heart flutter at his meaningful words. He was always so charismatic and she loved that about him.

"You mean that?" she asked, knowing he'd say yes, but she loved physically hearing it from him. The Mamoru in her mind didn't compare to the one she had in real life.

Mamoru nodded, then reached down to hold her hand, "Of course I mean that. If it wasn't for those restraints, the things I would've done to you..." he trailed off.

"I wonder what you would've done, I bet I would have liked it," Serenity replied in a seductive manner as she looked down at him lovingly.

"Round 2, already?" Mamoru joked, causing Serenity to laugh as she leaned in for another kiss. Her love for Mamoru stretched across space and time. She knew that she'd have to leave Mamoru's apartment soon to get going on her mission, but for that night, Mamoru was hers and she was his.


End file.
